L'avocat de l'amour
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: OS - Concours ECLIPSE pour le Forum LOVEMON-IN-FIC. Edward et Bella se retrouvent mariés par accident suite à une erreur administrative. Ils se rencontrent chez Maître Jasper Hale pour régler le problème. Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?


**OS-CONCOURS ECLIPSE pour le forum Lovelemon-in-fic dont l'intitulé était le suivant : All Humain / Edward et Bella se retrouvent mariés par accident suite à une erreur administrative. Ils se rencontrent chez Maître Jasper Hale pour régler le problème. L'attirance entre eux est si forte qu'à la première occasion, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. L'extase sera-t-elle au rendez-vous ? Resteront-ils finalement mariés ? A vous de nous le dire.**

* * *

**L'avocat de l'amour par bloodykitchengirl **

**Bella**

La situation était irréelle ! En lisant cette lettre de Maître Jasper Hale m'informant qu'à la suite d'une erreur administrative, j'étais à présent mariée à un certain Edward Cullen, j'avais vraiment cru à un canular organisé par mes amis !

Le nom de famille « Cullen » n'évoquait rien pour moi, contrairement à « Hale » ! En effet, je connaissais bien Emmett MacCarty, un de mes meilleurs amis et farceur invétéré qui comme par hasard, sortait avec Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper Hale.

Et oui, le monde était petit ! Cependant, je ne connaissais pas du tout Jasper Hale en personne. Les circonstances ne s'étaient jamais prêtées à notre rencontre malgré les nombreuses invitations de Rosalie, suite à des incompatibilités d'emplois du temps.

Je me rappelais du coup de téléphone passé à Emmett la veille, pour lui parler de la lettre que je venais de recevoir.

Flash back

_Je venais de lui apprendre l'existence de cette lettre et de lui faire part de mes soupçons au sujet d'une certaine personne faisant partie de mon entourage proche qui adorait faire des blagues douteuses. _

_- Je te jure Bella que je n'y suis pour rien. Moi, mes blagues sont beaucoup plus drôles ! s'offusqua-t-il. Celle-là n'est pas marrante du tout, je sais que tu as la phobie du mariage… Je suis déçu car je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela..._

_Il pensait sincèrement que ses blagues étaient drôles ! Qui étais-je pour lui faire de la peine ? Au son de sa voix, je pouvais a priori dire qu'il était sincère et n'y était pour rien dans cette sombre histoire de mariage._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal depuis que j'ai lu le contenu de cette lettre ! _

_- Oh ma Bella, ne pleure pas ! Tu vas voir, Jasper est quelqu'un de sérieux, il arrangera tout en un coup de baguette magique ! Et puis vois le côté positif de cette histoire !_

_Là, il plaisantait, non ? _

_- Quel côté positif ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir ! criai-je, énervée._

_- Ben quoi ma Bella ? C'est le destin qui t'offre un mari tout prêt à l'emploi ! Tu n'as même pas eu à le séduire, ni à te taper des heures pénibles de rendez-vous galants ! rit-il, fort bruyamment comme à son habitude. C'est fabuleux !_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et ma colère retomba aussitôt. En matière de séduction, Emmett était plutôt lourd et maladroit mais bon, heureusement pour lui, Rosalie avait vu en lui autre chose que son humour pourri ! On ne pouvait lui enlever sa qualité principale, celle d'être toujours de bonne humeur. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, il trouvait toujours du positif même dans la situation la plus horrible ! Et c'était une des raisons parmi tant d'autres pour lesquelles je l'appréciais autant._

_- Il n'y a que vraiment toi pour trouver cela fabuleux !_

_- Allez Bella tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et puis si ça se trouve, tu auras un coup de foudre ! Et au pire, si c'est un beau mec, tu pourras toujours prendre du bon temps ! Hein, dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ? _

_- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Cela ne te regarde pas ! Et tu crois que je vais coucher avec le premier beau mec venu ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_- Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé ! Allez à d'autres ! Je te connais bien Bella, tu es une vraie tigresse en chaleur en boîte !_

_Ok, touchée ! Il n'avait pas tord seulement il m'avait vue de nuit, dans des clubs avec plusieurs verres dans le nez… Sobre et en plein jour, je n'étais absolument pas la même !_

_- En plus, tu pourras enfin rencontrer Jasper depuis le temps que nous voulons que vous vous rencontriez ! Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira ! Tu vois ? Que du positif ! Ecoute super Emmett et fais-toi belle pour aller à ce rendez-vous ! Il aime les jolies filles sexy._

_A quoi pouvait ressembler Jasper ? Aucune idée, je savais seulement qu'il était le frère jumeau de Rosalie et un célibataire endurci. _

_A quoi pouvait ressembler mon « mari » ? Son prénom tout comme le mien, était très classique avec une consonance vieillotte. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et cela m'était bien égal étant donné que je n'allais à ce rendez-vous que pour signer des papiers de divorce ! _

_- J'ai entendu le sarcasme dans ta voix ! Je ferai un effort pour bien m'habiller et faire une bonne impression ! C'est sûr, il ne faudrait surtout pas que je te fasse honte ! Bon allez, je te laisse ! Il faut que je retourne travailler. Bisous, à plus tard._

_- Salut ma belle ! Rends-moi fier de toi ! Ce serait trop cool que nous devenions beau-frère/belle-sœur pour de vrai ! _

_- Euh… Emmett, ne t'emballe pas ! Je te rappelle premièrement que tu n'es pas marié, deuxièmement qu'il ne faut pas mettre pas la charrue avant les bœufs, je ne le connais pas encore et troisièmement que je suis allergique au mariage. Donc, rien n'est fait ! _

_- Tu es vraiment une rabat-joie de première ! Bon allez file travailler ! Moi j'ai de la chance, c'est mon jour de repos. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt, déclara-t-il finalement avant de raccrocher._

_Il était toujours égal à lui-même, un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Un rien l'enthousiasmait… _

Fin du flash back

Et me voilà assise depuis trente minutes dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Jasper Hale, chargé par la préfecture de Port Angelès de régulariser mon problème. Je connaissais la très bonne réputation de Jasper avant qu' Emmett ne m'en parle, aussi je ne doutais pas un seul instant du sérieux avec lequel mon cas serait traité.

Je n'avais pas suivi les conseils d'Emmett à la lettre et m'étais habillée confortablement. Ma tenue consistait en une tunique à manches courtes en viscose de couleur bleu ciel, avec un décolleté en V peu profond, accompagnée d'une jupe droite blanche en coton léger mais non transparent, m'arrivant au niveau des genoux ainsi que d'une paire de sandalettes en cuir brut.

Aujourd'hui, normalement j'aurais dû passer ma journée de repos avec ma meilleure amie Angéla pour l'aider à choisir un traiteur pour le baptême de sa fille, Isabelle âgée de six mois, dont je serai bientôt l'heureuse marraine. Angéla avait été déçue que je ne puisse pas venir mais étant donné la nature urgente de mon rendez-vous imprévu, elle s'était résignée à faire ses démarches seules.

Les magazines présents sur la table basse étaient ennuyeux à mourir. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur celui que j'avais dans les mains. Commençant à en avoir marre d'attendre, j'observais mes compagnons d'infortune dont certains attendaient visiblement depuis plus longtemps que moi, en ce début d'après-midi.

Il y avait un couple de personnes âgées ainsi qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années et une jeune femme du même âge. Cette dernière était arrivée avant moi tandis que l'homme était entré en même temps que moi, en m'ignorant royalement !

Le nez plongé dans un magazine d'actualités, l'homme habillé en costume cravate gris perle était quelconque, brun avec des lunettes et semblait taciturne. Pas du tout mon genre ! Si c'était Edward Cullen, ce gars était antipathique à souhait…

La jeune femme, vêtue d'une petite robe verte et blanche, très décolletée et de talons aiguilles assortis était rousse aux yeux bleus avec des tâches de rousseur sur tout le visage. Elle lisait un magazine de mode et mâchait nonchalamment un chewing-gum, en faisant de grosses bulles de temps en temps. Vraiment pas classe, cette nana !

En revanche les personnes âgées étaient assez sympathiques à regarder. Ils devaient avoir pratiquement soixante dix ans et étaient apparemment en bonne santé. Ce qui ressortait le plus en les observant, c'était la tendresse et l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Tout dans leur gestuelle révélait leur complicité qui devait sans aucun doute résulter d'une longue vie heureuse à deux. Bref, ils me rappelaient le couple idéal qui me faisait rêver depuis que j'étais gamine…

Encore très fleur bleue, j'avais vraiment envie de vieillir auprès de l'homme de ma vie. L'idée me plaisait énormément mais malheureusement il y'avait un hic. Pour l'instant, il n' y avait aucun homme dans ma vie ! Pas que j'étais mal foutue, moche, insupportable, prude, mal habillée, non ! Des propositions galantes, j'en avais à la pelle sans me vanter mais jusqu'à présent personne n'avait retenu mon attention suffisamment longtemps pour aller plus loin qu'un unique rendez-vous…

Mon entourage disait que j'étais trop difficile et qu'à presque trente ans, il fallait revoir mes critères de sélection à la baisse si je ne voulais pas finir vieille fille. Mais je préférais être seule que mal accompagnée et vivais donc avec mon chat noir Mistigri et mes deux poissons rouges pour compagnons.

Ma vie de célibataire partagée entre mon boulot de kinésithérapeute et mes amis, réglée comme du papier à musique me convenait parfaitement jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr comme tout le monde, j'avais parfois des coups de cafard en voyant les couples se former autour de moi mais la plupart du temps, j'allais vraiment très bien.

Pour satisfaire mes besoins physiologiques, il me suffisait simplement d'aller trémousser mon magnifique postérieur en boîte de nuit. Je ne revenais jamais seule chez moi au grand désespoir d'Angéla qui en bonne fille de Pasteur, ne comprenait pas mon attitude. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras un homme bien ! _martelait-elle sans cesse dans mes oreilles. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de me présenter des célibataires de sa paroisse mais c'était sans espoir pour cause de non compatibilité de mode de vie !

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand tout à coup, mon cœur battit à la chamade, en entendant une voix de rêve dire simplement _bonjour_ et cela me fit revenir à la réalité ! Et quelle réalité !

Un homme superbe, vêtu d'un élégant costume classique noir de grand prix à la coupe impeccable, d'une chemise blanche et de somptueuses Weston noires venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils situé juste en face de moi sans me regarder, sortit aussitôt de son attaché-case en cuir noir, un dossier en papier kraft brun qu'il se mit à étudier attentivement. Il était grand avec des cheveux couleur bronze savamment travaillés pour avoir l'air décoiffés, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres minces et des pommettes légèrement saillantes.

Totalement hypnotisée, je n'avais d'yeux que pour ce type. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine animalité qui ne me laissait pas indifférente, bien au contraire. Il était le sexe personnifié et mon corps avait instantanément réagi en s'embrasant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant face à un bel homme. Pourtant, je n'étais pas en manque, deux jours auparavant, j'avais passé une nuit de folie inoubliable…

La chaleur était montée d'un coup dans la pièce me semblait-il. J'avais l'impression d'être en sueur. Mon corps tendu désirait le sien, je sentais mon entrejambes s'humidifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et que mon imagination débridée prenait le dessus. Mmmm ! J'en salivais d'avance. Ses cheveux avaient l'air doux, j'avais envie de plonger mes mains dedans et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains étaient grandes avec des longs doigts fins comme je les aimais. Que ne feraient-elles pas partout sur mon corps ? Sa bouche sur mes seins, sa langue titillant mes mamelons… Soudain un grand « _ploc_ » retentit et me sortit de mon rêve éveillé.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à le trouver beau. Avec ma vision périphérique, je vis que la rouquine aussi ne le lâchait pas des yeux et bavait littéralement devant lui. Cherchant à attirer son attention, elle avait fait éclater une grosse bulle de chewing-gum mais a priori, il n'avait pas réagi et pas levé le nez de son dossier. En plus, elle s'était un peu loupée et des traces de chewing-gum entouraient sa bouche pulpeuse. Je ris intérieurement. Au moins, ce beau mec avait le bon goût de ne pas aimer la vulgarité !

Puis, tout à coup, il leva les yeux vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Prise en flagrant délit d'observation, je rougis telle une pivoine comme j'en avais l'habitude dès que j'étais embarrassée et baissais les yeux sur le magazine que j'avais dans les mains, faisant semblant de lire tout en continuant à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans son dossier.

Sentant un drôle de regard sur moi, je tournais la tête et vis que la rouquine me regardait de travers comme si elle était jalouse que le beau mec m'ait remarquée moi et pas elle. Ah si les yeux pouvaient tuer ! Sans me démonter, je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui fis un petit sourire moqueur tout en haussant ostensiblement les épaules comme pour lui dire « _Pas de chance, t'es trop moche et je suis plus belle que toi ! ». _ Surprise par ma réaction, la rouquine ouvrit et referma aussitôt la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme un poisson, ne dit rien et clairement vexée, détourna le regard.

La guerre était finie avant même d'avoir commencé ! Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se crêper le chignon en public ! Mais dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sorti les griffes sans aucun problème… Teigneuse, moi ? Non mais il ne fallait pas me chercher des noises…

Cependant, la dernière des choses que je voulais, c'était me faire remarquer et là, c'était complètement raté. Mais heureusement, les personnes âgées discutaient tranquillement sans nous regarder et le brun à lunettes était toujours plongé dans son magazine. Regardant ensuite devant moi, je vis le beau mec me faire un petit sourire à nouveau et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, un peu embarrassée. Ses yeux verts luisaient de malice…

Soudain, la secrétaire blonde aux yeux bleus de l'accueil, entra dans la salle d'attente, rompant ainsi notre contact visuel.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis désolée mais Maître Hale ne pourra pas être présent avant deux bonnes heures suite à un problème technique avec sa voiture, déclara-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde fort désagréable à entendre. Maître Hale vous présente ses plus plates excuses. Si vous ne pouvez ou ne souhaitez pas attendre, vous pouvez prendre un autre rendez-vous. Je suis à votre entière disposition pour cela ou pour tout autre demande particulière.

Elle regarda attentivement quelques instants de plus le beau mec, apparemment c'était essentiellement pour lui qu'elle avait proposé ses services. Puis dépitée, voyant qu'il l'ignorait, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Je décidais d'attendre et restais tranquillement assise. J'entendis le couple de personnes âgées se concerter quelques instants et décider de prendre un autre rendez-vous. Le jeune homme se leva presque aussitôt après le départ de la secrétaire et il ne resta plus que moi, le beau mec et la rouquine.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois brièvement avant de continuer à vaquer à nos occupations. Moi avec mon magazine et lui avec son dossier. Tandis que la rouquine continuait à dévorer ce dernier des yeux.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! Avez-vous l'heure s'il vous plait ? demanda soudain la rouquine, en lui faisant ouvertement du gringue.

Elle le regardait en battant les cils et se voulait séduisante en mâchouillant toujours son chewing-gum, avec une mèche de ses cheveux longs bouclés entortillée autour de ses doigts. Ce qu'elle pouvait être vulgaire ! Si elle voulait jouer l'ingénue, c'était complètement raté… Le beau mec leva les yeux de son dossier, la regarda et pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus apercevoir du dégoût sur son visage.

- Il est 15h45 Mademoiselle, répondit-il poliment mais sèchement avant de se replonger dans son dossier.

- Oh il est presque l'heure de prendre le thé ! gloussa-t-elle. Ca vous dirait de venir prendre un pot avec moi ? Vous pourrez prendre un autre rendez-vous ou…

- Non merci Mademoiselle, l'interrompit-il immédiatement en la fusillant du regard. Je préfère attendre ici car j'ai un dossier urgent à traiter avec Maître Hale. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail en retard…

Oh le méga râteau ! La rouquine vexée, ne répondit rien, se leva et partit sans demander son reste. En analysant sa dernière réplique, je commençais à me demander si par le plus grand des hasards, ce beau mec en question n'était pas mon « mari », le fameux Edward Cullen… Il avait du caractère et cela me plaisait bien.

Je mourrais d'envie de faire sa connaissance et d'avoir la confirmation qu'il était bien « mon mari » mais n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Je continuais à l'observer le plus discrètement possible du côté de l'œil et étais plus que jamais sous le charme. Il avait conscience de ce que je faisais car il referma son dossier, le rangea dans son attaché-case avant de lever la tête et de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je soutins son regard et il me sourit franchement. Son sourire était éblouissant et sa dentition parfaite. Il ferait de la publicité pour du dentifrice que cela ne m'étonnerait pas…

Il se leva, s'avança vers moi et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin du mien. Il se pencha vers moi et il n'y avait plus que les accoudoirs de nos fauteuils qui nous séparaient.

- Bon je pense que vous allez finir par vous user les yeux à force de me regarder du coin de l'œil ! Je me présente, Edward Anthony Cullen et vous devez être je suppose, ma charmante épouse, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ! dit-il en me tendant la main.

Ainsi donc j'avais raison, ce beau mec qui me faisait fantasmer en plein jour était bel et bien « _mon mari_ » . C'était bien ma veine d'être mariée à un apollon pareil et je sautais intérieurement de joie ! Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je voulais renoncer au divorce… Par contre jouer au mari et à la femme assumant leurs devoirs conjugaux m'intéressaient nettement plus et divers scénarios érotiques recommencèrent à défiler dans mon esprit…

Je hochai distraitement la tête pour confirmer mon identité et lui pris la main. Aussitôt que nos peaux se touchèrent, il se produisit une puissante décharge électrique qui me fit lâcher instantanément sa main. Incrédule, je fixais ma main et lui faisait de même avec la sienne. Nous nous regardâmes ensuite sans rien dire.

- Et bien ça c'était un coup de foudre où je ne m'y connais pas ! plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est le destin qui nous a réunis ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi vouloir divorcer ?

Que s'est-il passé ? C'était ça un coup de foudre ? L'amour au premier regard comme dans les romans ? Mon esprit rationnel refit rapidement surface en entendant le verbe « _divorcer »._

- Vous vous avancez un peu rapidement Monsieur Cullen, c'est seulement de l'électricité statique, un pur phénomène scientifique ! Rien à voir avec le destin ! m'emportai-je. Nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! C'est une raison tout à fait valable pour moi pour vouloir annuler ce mariage qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu…

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne pas faire maintenant plus ample connaissance ? Je ne cache pas que je vous trouve extrêmement ravissante, le bleu vous va à ravir… Puis-je vous embrasser pour vérifier ma théorie ?

Il était sérieux là ? Je le regardais attentivement et il s'était rapproché davantage, les deux coudes posés sur mon accoudoir, n'attendant que mon accord pour combler le vide qui nous séparait. Apparemment oui… Oh mon Dieu, il voulait m'embrasser !

Comment un type pareil pouvait-il s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? Certes je savais que j'étais jolie mais pas au point d'égaler sa beauté à lui…

_Oh la la ! Danger ! Danger !_ criait ma petite voix intérieure. J'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres mais si nous commencions à nous embrasser, étant donné l'effet qu'il avait déjà sur mon corps et mon esprit, je ne répondrai plus de rien ensuite… Mon esprit disait clairement non mais mon corps disait oui… Que devais-je faire ?

Sentant mon débat intérieur et mon indécision, il prit l'initiative de me caresser tendrement la joue avec sa main droite et il se rapprocha encore plus de moi.

- Tu as la peau très douce Bella et tu sens délicieusement bon, déclara-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

Je le sentis inhaler profondément et il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille avant de déposer une traînée de petits baisers dans mon cou, me faisant délicieusement frissonner de plaisir. Mon corps déjà sensibilisé, s'enflamma en atteignant le point de non retour. C'en était fini avec mon indécision, je voulais à tout prix cet homme. Il fallait que j'assouvisse le désir insoutenable qu'il avait crée…

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais déjà enjambé les accoudoirs et me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mes mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que nos deux pubis se touchent. Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait l'air d'être particulièrement bien doté par la nature, à en juger par l'énorme bosse que je sentais contre mon intimité et ma culotte fut définitivement trempée en une fraction de seconde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me trémousser et de me frotter mon intimité contre la sienne.

- Madame est entreprenante ! J'adore ça ! plaisanta-t-il en me caressant les fesses sous ma jupe qu'il avait relevée.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Je tirai sur ses cheveux et il s'empara fougueusement de ma bouche avec la sienne. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je lui donnai aussitôt l'accès à ma cavité buccale. Son haleine était mentholée. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à ce baiser. Nos langues bataillèrent vigoureusement sans qu'aucun de nous ne cède. A court de souffle, nous nous écartâmes brièvement et je réouvris les yeux. Ce mec était vraiment trop beau pour être réel !

Edward se pencha en avant et repartit à l'assaut de mon cou. Je me cambrai et basculais la tête en arrière par réflexe. Il suçota mon point de pulsation et je gémis de plaisir. Il passa les mains sous ma tunique et me caressa sensuellement le dos. J'adorais le contact de ses mains sur ma peau qui frissonnait de contentement.

- Tu as vraiment la peau douce Bella, j'ai hâte de goûter au reste de ta peau… soupira-t-il.

Merde ! J'étais tombé sur un bavard ! Même si j'adorais le son de sa voix, ne pouvait-il pas se taire et profiter du moment, non ?

- Alors fais-le !

Il dégrafa ensuite habilement mon soutien-gorge et embrassa la naissance de mes seins gonflés par le désir, à travers l'encolure de ma tunique. Mes tétons se dressèrent automatiquement et il leva ma tunique au niveau de mes épaules dans l'intention de me l'enlever totalement. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, je l'aidais en relevant les bras. Il fit passer ma tunique par dessus ma tête et la posa sur le fauteuil voisin avant de faire de même avec mon soutien-gorge.

Consumée par le désir, je me retrouvais sans aucune gêne, à moitié nue devant lui et le regardait attentivement. Edward dévorait des yeux ma forte poitrine encore bien galbée malgré mon âge et se passait la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. J'imaginais à quoi il pouvait penser et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser. Les hommes réagissaient tous de la même façon !

Il prit un sein dans chacune de ses mains et se mit à suçoter l'une après l'autre mes pointes érigées. Je savourais la sensation et gémissais de plaisir. Mon désir de le toucher devint alors impérieux.

- A mon tour ! Tu es trop habillé, enlève ta veste !

Il délaissa mes seins à contrecœur et je m'écartais pour qu'il puisse la retirer. Il la posa également sur le fauteuil voisin. Il s'adossa confortablement au dossier du fauteuil et se laissa faire. Je déboutonnais complètement sa chemise. Edward était imberbe, je posais mes mains sur son torse. Sa peau était douce. Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa peau et titillais ses tétons en les pinçant légèrement. Il gémit et frissonna au contact de mes doigts. J'aimais l'effet que je déclenchais en lui. Comme si c'était possible, je sentis son entrejambe se durcir davantage. J'étais impatiente de le sentir en moi et me frottais davantage contre lui pour qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais. Lui aussi devait commencer à avoir du mal à se retenir de ne pas me prendre sur le champ, ici dans cette salle d'attente car il haletait et me caressait de plus en plus vigoureusement les fesses, frôlant du bout des doigts mon intimité trempée.

- Edward, j'ai trop envie de toi ! susurrai-je dans son oreille.

- Je sais ! Moi aussi Bella, je te veux mais pas ici. C'est trop risqué, n'importe qui pourrait entrer ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêté pour exhibitionnisme…

Zut ! Il avait raison, nous nous étions laissés emportés par le désir. Il fallait absolument refroidir nos ardeurs… Ça, c'était la raison qui parlait, mais mon corps ne voulait pas que nous en restions là…

Je me levais et partis explorer la salle d'attente car j'avais vu en entrant plusieurs portes. J'en essayai une. Elle s'ouvrit et correspondait à un placard de rangement de produits d'entretien. Je la refermai et retentai ma chance avec une autre mais elle était fermée à clef. Edward m'observait faire sans rien dire. La troisième porte s'ouvrit sur les toilettes. Je ne me décourageais pas et continuais mon exploration. Et ce que je vis derrière la quatrième me laissa sans voix…

- Edward, viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés ! Prends nos affaires et installons-nous à l'intérieur, il y a un verrou sur la porte !

Il s'exécuta et me rejoignit dans la pièce que je venais de découvrir.

- Wouah ! C'est génial ! dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

J'avais découvert une sorte de salle de repos avec tout le confort nécessaire : une sorte de banquette garnie de nombreux coussins, un meuble avec une télévision et une console de jeux, une table de billard, … La décoration était succincte, il n'y avait qu'un jeu de fléchettes et un immense miroir accrochés au mur. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient également un mini-réfrigérateur, une table avec une chaise, un évier et un four à micro-ondes. Dans un coin, derrière un paravent, se trouvait une petite douche et des toilettes. Une autre porte était bien visible. Elle devait correspondre à un autre moyen d'accéder à cette pièce. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur mais le vitre était teintée et il fallait une clé pour l'ouvrir. C'était vraiment bizarre…

Edward posa nos affaires sur la table puis vint m'enlacer par derrière pendant que j'observais les lieux.

- Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. Si tu en as toujours envie…

Oh que oui ! Bien sûr que j'en avais envie… Pour lui montrer ma motivation, je me retournais, caressais son entrejambe et vis avec satisfaction que lui aussi me désirait toujours. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, déboutonnai son pantalon, descendis la fermeture éclair et vis avec stupéfaction qu'Edward ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Le pantalon tomba à ses pieds et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec son énorme sexe fièrement dressé. Oh merde ! Il était vraiment bien avantagé... J'eus l'impression d'avoir un ruisseau entre les jambes tellement cette vision de rêve m'excitait.

J'en salivais et pris sa virilité dans ma bouche. Avec une main je caressais gentiment ses testicules tandis qu'avec l'autre je faisais des mouvements de va-et-vient pendant que ma langue jouait avec son gland. Il gémit de plaisir, prit ma tête entre ses mains et la tirait doucement vers lui pour que je le prenne complètement dans ma bouche. Son sexe buta au fond de ma gorge et heureusement que je n'avais pas de réflexe de vomissement…

Je lui administrai mon traitement spécial Bella. Ses doigts crispés dans mes cheveux, tiraient légèrement dessus. Il tremblait littéralement de plaisir, prêt à exploser. Soudain, il se retira de ma bouche. Intriguée, je levai les yeux vers les siens.

- Putain Bella ! C'est la meilleure fellation que j'ai jamais eue mais si tu continues, je vais jouir trop vite et je veux qu'on s'amuse plus longtemps…

Il m'aida à me relever et enleva complètement son pantalon.

- Enlève ta jupe et ta culotte ! ordonna-t-il avec une voix rauque, en tenant son sexe dans sa main.

- A tes ordres !

Pour le faire languir, je m'exécutais lentement sous son regard de braise et fis semblant d'avoir des difficultés à descendre la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Impatient, il prit les choses en mains et avant que je cligne des yeux, je me retrouvais entièrement nue devant lui. Il fixait mon entrejambe avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Epilation intégrale ! Mon rêve ! s'écria-t-il.

C'est fou comme tous les mecs pouvaient se ressembler… Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa passionnément, glissa une de ses mains entre nous et la posa directement sur mon intimité. Je fis de même avec son sexe et nous nous caressâmes lentement, gémissant ensemble. Pourtant, je n'étais pas encore totalement détendue, j'avais la sensation bizarre que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux mais il n'y avait que nous. Sûrement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours…

Soudain, il nous bascula sur la banquette et je ne pensai plus à rien. Il jeta les coussins par terre pour faire place nette et m'allongea sur le dos. Il écarta mes jambes et embrassa mon sexe avant de le parcourir avec sa langue. La sensation était exquise, tellement elle était douce. Il me pénétra avec et fit de rapides mais efficaces va-et-vient, me faisant jouir une première fois lorsqu'il caressa en même temps mon bouton récréatif. Ses doigts remplacèrent ensuite sa langue et je jouis à nouveau. En alternant les supplices, j'atteignis plusieurs fois le septième ciel. Il était vraiment doué…

Edward se plaça ensuite entre mes jambes et me pénétra d'un rapide et violent coup de reins. Jamais je n'avais autant été distendue tellement il me remplissait et la sensation était extraordinaire. Une fois que nous fûmes parfaitement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, il commença aussitôt par m'assener de puissants coups de butoir.

- Encore, plus fort ! criai-je en enlaçant mes jambes autour de sa taille et en agrippant ses épaules.

- Comme tu veux, ma belle !

Et il accéléra et approfondit ses pénétrations, nous faisant gémir de concert. Je jouis encore plusieurs fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à ce rythme effréné, tout à coup, il s'immobilisa. Edward se redressa, agrippant ma taille et un de mes bras pour ne pas rompre le contact et je l'aidais à me soulever pour que je me retrouve assise sur lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes et prenant appui sur ses épaules, je commençais à danser sensuellement sur son sexe. Il grogna, posa fermement ses mains sur ma croupe et donna de violents coups de reins pour accompagner mes mouvements. J'accélérai alors le rythme et nos orgasmes furent simultanés. Nos respirations étaient laborieuses. Voyant des étoiles, je m'affalai contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou.

Je me redressai et me soulevai pour qu'il se retire de mon intimité. Epuisés par nos ébats, nous tombâmes à la renverse sur la banquette. Il me prit dans ses bras pour que je pose ma tête sur son torse et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Waouh c'était génial !

- Ouais ça l'était ! confirmai-je.

Le silence s'installa et je redescendis peu à peu de mon petit nuage.

- Bella, je ressens une forte attirance pour toi et pas seulement pour ton corps, déclara soudain Edward. Je pense que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni. De plus, il nous a permis d'économiser du temps et de l'argent ! C'est long et pénible d'organiser un mariage, sans parler des sommes astronomiques à débourser. Vraiment Bella, réfléchis, s'il te plait. J'aimerais bien que nous nous donnions une chance et que nous ne divorcions pas aujourd'hui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Rien pour l'instant ! soupirai-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

Il avait l'art de casser l'ambiance ! Mon Dieu, il délirait avec son envie de donner une chance à ce mariage ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous venions de coucher ensemble, même si cela avait été génial, il fallait le reconnaître, que j'étais prête à avoir la corde autour de cou. Il était hors de question que je perde ma liberté. Le mariage impliquait trop de responsabilités et d'obligations dont je ne voulais pas. Et en plus Monsieur avait révélé ses premiers défauts, il était pingre et pas romantique pour deux sous ! Ce n'était pas forcément une corvée de préparer la plus belle journée de sa vie…

Je regardai soudain ma montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure à laquelle Maître Hale doit arriver ! m'écriai-je.

Nous nous relevâmes et rhabillâmes rapidement. Après avoir remis la pièce comme elle était lors de notre arrivée, nous repartîmes nous asseoir dans la salle d'attente, chacun dans un fauteuil différent. L'attraction physique que nous éprouvions depuis le début était toujours présente bien qu'atténuée maintenant que nous étions passés à l'acte…

Nous bavardâmes un peu, parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de nos vies respectives. J'appris qu'il était expert-comptable indépendant, travaillant pour diverses sociétés de Port Angelès et qu'il gagnait très bien sa vie. Il apparut que nous avions quelques points communs et notamment dans le domaine des loisirs. Edward jouait du piano et moi de la flûte traversière. Comme moi, il adorait lire, aller dans les musées.

Soudain la porte auparavant fermée à clé s'ouvrit et un grand homme blond s'avança dans la pièce en boitant légèrement.

- Bonsoir, je suis Maître Jasper Hale, vous devez être Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, non ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant davantage pour nous saluer. Je suis désolé pour mon retard.

Sa voix était douce et calme. Je lui fis un grand sourire et il me le rendit sans hésiter.

- Bonsoir, oui c'est bien nous, répondis-je pour tous les deux, en lui serrant la main. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

Sa poignée de main fut très brève mais ferme. Je remarquai quand même que sa main était chaude. Vu de près, Jasper ressemblait vaguement à Rosalie. Ils partageaient la même blondeur et les mêmes yeux bleus gris. Cependant ceux de Jasper étaient plus sombres et plus expressifs. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard qui m'intrigua. Une grande cicatrice s'étirant de sa tempe droite jusqu'au niveau de son menton balafrait son visage mais elle ne gâchait pas sa beauté.

Légèrement plus grand qu'Edward et également plus longiligne, Jasper était un homme très séduisant malgré sa cicatrice. Il se dégageait de lui comme une aura mystérieuse qui inspirait la confiance. Je me sentais extrêmement bien auprès de lui.

- Bon allons dans mon bureau pour régler votre problème, nous dit-il en nous indiquant la porte par laquelle il était entré.

Il s'avança et nous le suivîmes. Au moment d'entrer, galanterie oblige, il céda le passage pour que j'entre la première. Je fus étonnée par le manque de luxe de la pièce. Son cabinet avait pignon sur rue, son compte en banque devait être bien garni et il n'en faisait pas l'étalage visiblement.

Jasper entra à son tour et nous demanda de nous asseoir dans deux fauteuils situés devant son bureau. J'en profitais pour continuer mon examen visuel de la pièce. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles. Sûrement des placards de rangement et une autre porte d'entrée… Il y avait un canapé qui semblait confortable et une télévision de taille modeste, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres. Au mur n'étaient accrochés que son diplôme d'avocat et une belle copie de la déclaration d'indépendance des Etats-Unis. Sur le bureau se trouvaient une lampe et un ordinateur portable reposant sur un sous-main original représentant le drapeau des confédérés. Je vis également une photo de lui et de Rosalie lorsqu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes. Jasper n'avait pas encore sa cicatrice et était un adolescent très beau. J'étais perdue dans la contemplation des lieux et repris mes esprits en entendant la voix sensuelle d'Edward.

- Bon alors je voudrais bien avoir une explication à cette histoire de mariage, demanda tout à coup Edward avec impatience. Bien que je sois ravi d'avoir une si belle épouse…

- Monsieur Cullen, il s'est produit une erreur de transcription lors d'un autre mariage qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière. Celui d'un certain Edward Sullen avec une certaine Isabelle Swen. C'est lorsque ceux-ci sont venus chercher un certificat de mariage que l'administration s'est rendue compte de son erreur.

- Si je comprends bien, je suis mariée à Edward et par contre ces malheureux tourtereaux ne sont finalement pas légalement mari et femme ? m'enquis-je en étouffant un rire.

- J'en ai bien peur oui ! rit Jasper.

Son rire était communicatif et nous rîmes tous aussitôt en chœur. Le rire d'Edward était charmant aussi. Encore un point positif…

- Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, ils ont pu se remarier ensuite ! continua Jasper, en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux. Pour le meilleur et le pire…

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella ! Je connais bien votre soeur Rosalie et je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

C'était vraiment dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontré plus tôt, Jasper était vraiment charmant…

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Jasper ! Oui je sais, elle m'a souvent parlé de vous. Nous n'avons pas pu nous rencontrer auparavant et j'en suis désolé maintenant que je vous vois… Je suis ravi moi aussi, de faire votre connaissance.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, déclara Edward. Mais que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Oh c'est très simple ! J'ai déjà rédigé tous les papiers, vous n'avez qu'à les signer et vous serez à nouveau célibataires et libres comme l'air… A moins que vous ne souhaitiez rester mariés, il me semble que vous avez eu amplement le temps de faire connaissance et que vous soyez devenus complices…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus et je le regardais, surprise avec un air interrogateur. Est-ce qu'il savait pour moi et Edward dans la salle de repos ? Il me fit alors un discret petit clin d'œil et un petit sourire qui en disait long… Oui, il savait ! Mais comment ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ma réflexion car Edward se mit à poser des questions juridiques à Jasper quant à l'incidence de ce mariage dans notre vie de tous les jours pendant le court laps de temps qu'il aura duré.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Cullen. Nous nous sommes assurés que l'erreur n'aurait aucune conséquence fâcheuse dans vos vies.

- Bella, es-tu sûre que tu veux divorcer ? C'est le destin qui nous a réunis ! Nous devrions peut-être nous donner une chance…

Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer avec son refrain sur le destin !

- Oh non Edward ! Il est hors de question que nous restions mariés. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis depuis toujours allergique au mariage… Bon Jasper, montrez-moi où je dois signer, s'il vous plait !

Je signai rapidement et tendis le stylo à Edward pour qu'il fasse de même. Il s'exécuta non sans me supplier du regard une dernière fois pour que je change d'avis. Là, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Canon ou pas, il était hors de question que je sois une femme mariée…

Jasper reprit les papiers et les examina avant de les parapher lui aussi.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Je vous déclare officiellement divorcés ! Vous pouvez serrer la main de votre ex-épouse ! plaisanta-t-il, ou bien l'embrasser, c'est comme vous le voulez…

Il me regarda avec curiosité. Je soufflais de soulagement, roulais des yeux et lui souris avant de serrer la main d'Edward qui avait encore l'air un peu déçu. Tout était enfin terminé, je pouvais rentrer chez moi, l'esprit serein !

- Je vous remercie Jasper ! Nous nous reverrons peut-être dans d'autres circonstances, lui dis-je, pleine d'espoir.

Jasper m'intriguait et me fascinait. J'avais très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Je me levais et lui tendis la main. Il se leva également, la prit, la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un délicat baiser dessus. Le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau me fit frissonner dans le bon sens du terme. Son geste m'avait énormément plu. C'était un véritable gentilhomme comme on n'en voyait pas tous les jours. Intéressant comme découverte…

- J'en serai ravi et je suis certain que nous nous reverrons ! Rosalie et moi fêterons notre anniversaire dans un mois comme elle a dû sûrement vous le dire… Cette année, je participerai également à la fête… Je vous dis donc à bientôt, Bella.

Edward se leva aussi, serra la main de Jasper pour le remercier et lui dire au revoir.

Jasper nous reconduisit à la porte de son bureau donnant sur la salle d'attente et au moment où je passai devant lui, je sentis sa main frôler ma hanche. Je le regardai mais il détourna le regard et fit comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ce devait être un accident, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du cabinet et vis que la secrétaire n'était plus là. Elle devait avoir terminé sa journée de travail. Regardant ma montre, je fus surprise de l'heure tardive et me pressais de sortir. Edward me retint tout à coup par le bras. Surprise, je le regardais.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton ex-mari ? demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

Cependant son regard trahissait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était possessif et je n'aimais pas du tout cela. Sa poigne sur mon bras était forte et commençait à me faire mal. Il me faisait un peu peur.

- Ah oui ! Pardon, c'est juste que j'étais pressée de partir après cette journée riche en évènements ! m'excusai-je en lui adressant un petit sourire sincère, en tentant de me dégager de sa prise.

Mais Edward ne me relâcha pas. Il me rendit mon sourire et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes avant de me serrer fortement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis aussitôt son baiser. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément et rapidement, manquant d'air, nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer.

Oh merde ! C'était toujours aussi bon et j'avais encore à nouveau envie de lui tout comme lui me désirait, à en juger par l'énorme bosse que je sentais contre mon pubis. J'étais presque prête à oublier la peur ce que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes auparavant…

- Tu es toute pardonnée ! Bella, reste avec moi ce soir, je t'invite à dîner. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes maintenant…

- Oh je suis désolée Edward ! Je ne peux pas ce soir. Je suis invitée chez ma meilleure amie Angéla à qui j'ai fait faux bond aujourd'hui pour pouvoir régulariser ma situation maritale… Je ne peux pas annuler… Une autre fois peut-être ?

J'avais très envie de lui et aurais été partante pour une nuit de folie dans ses bras mais je ne pouvais décemment pas annuler mon dîner…

- D'accord, alors demain soir ?

- Non, je ne pourrai pas car je travaillerai tard à la clinique mais après-demain c'est possible…

Entendu ! Je passerai te prendre à 19h30. Où habites-tu ? demanda-t-il.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis lui donnais mes coordonnées complètes, l'embrassais rapidement et partis rejoindre ma voiture garée devant le cabinet. En rentrant chez moi pour me doucher et me changer, je repensais à cette attraction physique irrésistible que je ressentais envers Edward à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Visiblement, il ressentait la même chose à mon égard. C'était vraiment dingue, ce que j'avais fait avec lui…

Et que dire de mon attirance plus subtile pour Jasper ? Etait-elle réciproque ?

Mon Dieu ! Qu'allais-je raconter à Angéla et à Ben, son mari ? La soirée risquait d'être très longue…

* * *

**Vos impressions ? **

**Une Jella ou une Edella pour la suite ?  
**


End file.
